Fool's Masquerade
by Fire Mistress
Summary: In the midst of lies and deceit, Nana discovers that Takumi is truly not the man she had hoped for him to be. When an unexpected tragedy forces her to lose the only light in her gloomy life, where could Hachi ever find the strength to survive? HachiNobou


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters used for this story. They're all rightfully Ai Yazawa's.

**Authors Note: **I'm SO in love with the series Nana. I'm hooked! As a matter of fact, I'm going to buy the Anime series this week. There are a lot of couples from the series that I like and I might end up doing Fanfiction for them one day, but my favorite without a doubt is Hachi/Nobou. Takumi is hot, don't get me wrong, but I despise the way he treats Hachi from time to time as well as the fact that he cheats on her. I think Hachi will be much better off with Nobou by her side.

I thought the song translated below sort of went with how Nobou feels about Hachi. I can imagine him composing/singing something like this for her J

**Summary: **In the midst of lies and deceit, Nana Komatsu discovers that Takumi is truly not the man she had hoped for him to be. But when an unexpected tragedy forces her to loose the only light in her gloomy life, where could Hachi ever find the strength to survive? Hachi/Nobou

**Title: **Fool's Masquerade

**Chapter 1: **Disillusions

_"Loving you like this is my fortune and my punishment. Can so much love really be prohibited? And here I am dying to be with you. Loving you like this, a step away from your lips and not be able to kiss it, so close to your skin and yet not be able to touch it, burning with desire with every look…"_

**_Translated from Cristian Castros' – Por Amarte Asi_**

**T**he heavy rain dropped from the heavens with great fury, but she could no longer feel the raindrops on her pale skin. Sitting there on that alleyway – wide-eyed and lips slightly opened – she looked more like a broken doll than a human. In truth, however, that's how _she _felt.

She could no longer feel – her heart having been scattered into thousands of pieces like a fine china teacup thrown carelessly to the floor. She could no longer cry, for she had cried all her sadness away. And slowly, ever so slowly, she was loosing her sense of time and place.

Nana Komatsu was succumbing to her own darkness.

She couldn't remember how she got there; to that dark sorrowful place where the sky reflected the turmoil inside her heart. There were no people around, so signs of life that could have hinted that she was not alone. The sound of the pouring rain – the only sound she could hear – was slowly fading away, although the rain itself seemed to be hammering more vengefully with every passing minute.

She believed this to be one of the Demon Lord's doing.

Again, Nana had found herself abandoned from the one she loved. She still could not believe that she have been made a fool of for that long. She had waited patiently – hand and foot – for her husband to come back home. She overlooked his inability to not call her often when he was out on a tour or gone to record to another country. She had forgiven him when he had yelled and misuse her. She understood the heavy load of his work, and believed him when he had said that he was staying overnight at the recording studio because he had a big project to finish – all this because she had loved him. But cheating was what had finally broken the fragile butterfly.

She didn't want to believe it at first. Those shots taken by that 'search' photographer who wanted to use her to dig out Nana Osaki's past. She had believed that he had made them up, just like he had wanted to use that fake photograph of Shin with that woman who looked like Reira to blackmail her. He had given her the address where Takumi met her lover so that she could see it with her own eyes. She had hesitated, had called him a liar, but eventually gave up and took the address he had handed her – and the keys to that apartment.

For several days she had pondered going. She wondered how truthful his words were. After all, how many lies had he not published about her friends? Besides, it still perplexed her how he had managed to get a key to the woman's apartment – it was too perfect of a set up.

However, the constant calling of Takumi saying that he was not coming home for the night because of work related issues had worried her. It had been a week since he had come from his last tour – six of those days he had spent it at the 'studio'. Nana knew that Takumi had been a womanizer from the beginning, but she had believed – or at least had tried to convince herself – that he had changed because of her and the baby on the way. However, with this new occurrence, she had begun to doubt herself.

Deciding then that enough was enough, when Takumi called that night again saying that he was not coming home, she had gone to the apartment of the lover to see for herself if he was indeed cheating on her.

What she saw was what she had been hoping for days were all lies.

She had not had giving him time to explain – after all, he had no excuse. She rushed out of the apartment as fast as her legs could take her – tears blurring her vision. She had gotten on her new car and drove off.

She was not expecting that she was going to get into a car accident.

Before she knew it, she had awoken where she was now. She wondered if she had gone to heaven, although for the looks of the desolated place, she thought that possibility to be slim. So here she was, all alone, drowning in her misery and pain. She thought perhaps that this could be for the better. Like this, she would never fall in love again; therefore she would not get hurt again.

_'Hachi!'_

She heard someone calling out to her, silently at first but then more determined than before.

_'HACHI!'_

"Who's there?" she called out to the empty place, the sound of rain now completely gone. She looked around but saw no one. She sighed. Perhaps it was all her imagination.

_'Hachi, wake up!'_

There she heard it again. Who was calling out to her? Who dared disturbed her from her peace? She had already decided to stay – too afraid to let herself be vulnerable again.

_'Please Hachi, wake up!'_

"I don't want to leave!" Nana had cried out. Fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please leave me alone. This is what I have decided."

Out of nowhere a bright light appeared. Nana was forced to shield her eyes to protect them from such light. When she opened them again, she gasped. There in front of her appeared to be an angel. The light was too bright to distinguish his face. All she could really see was his spiky hair and beautiful wings. He had smile upon her and had walked towards her. Nana had step backed, trying in vain to put some distant between them, but the wall behind her stopped her from going any further.

"Please leave. I'm happy where I'm at," Nana begged. Although knowing fully in her heart that this was not the case.

"We are all waiting for you…I'm waiting for you," had claimed the Archangel. He knelt right in front of her and held her hand, "Don't be afraid. Please come back."

Tears flowed freely from Nana's eyes. This warmth, she had felt it before though she could not remember when. She somehow felt – saved and protected. She looked up at the angel and smiled weakly.

"Ok"

With another smile, the angel hugged her and the place disappeared in a flash of light.

o

Nana Komatsu awoke with a start. Her eyes blinked a couple of times before she was able to adjust to the light. She noticed several tubes attached to her body and an oxygen mask on her face and recognized the place to be a hospital. She wondered how she got there when memories of the accident flowed back to her. Tears started flowing from her eyes. She had not realized until now how close she was to death.

The sound of a cup shattering made Hachi turned to where the sound originated from. There, eyes wide as if she had just witness a miracle stood Nana Osaki – her eyes puffy as if she had not slept for days or had been crying. She smiled faintly before she dashed to hug her friend.

"Oh Kami, she's awake!"

The sound of more footsteps echoed on the hospital's hallway before they made themselves present in her room. It seemed that Junko, Kyosuke, Shin, Yasu, and Nobou were also waiting at her bedside until she awoke. For this, she smiled lightly – thanking Kami for having friends like them.

Nana was already sitting near her, tears falling from her dark eyes and wetting Hachi's sheets.

"We all thought you were dead! Oh Kami, we thought you were dead!" screamed Nana in between sobs.

Hachi smiled softly, "What happened? I could only remember vaguely that day."

"You were in a terrible car accident," Junko explained, "When the paramedics arrived they had almost claimed you for dead. You had lost too much blood."

"Nana was the first to receive the call," continued Yasu, "seems like the police was trying to find your 'husband' to tell him of what happened but could not locate him."

At the mention of Takumi, Nana Komatsu couldn't help it but to wince.

Nobou saw her expression and anger surged through him. She had unknowingly confirmed the rumors that "Search" had been spreading.

"What happened with Takumi?" he demanded, "Did you truly found him cheating on you?"

At this, Hachi couldn't help it but to gap, "How did you found out?"

"It was all over the newspaper," Shin answered, "Trapnest bassist's wife has been hospitalized after tragic car accident at discovering her husband cheating on her."

"Kind of makes you wonder if that's the reason why he can't be found," added Kyosuke.

Hachi lowered her eyes; a single tear escaping her hazel eyes.

"Wait until I find that son of a bitch. I swear I'll kill him," the rage in Nobou was evident to everyone. Regardless of everything that happened between Hachi and him, it was obvious that he still loved her.

"Relax, Nobou." The level-headed Yasu had said, "You are not going to solve anything by killing him and risk much by doing so. The only thing we need to concentrate on now if taking care of Nana."

"It's okay, guys." Hachi intercepted, "I had decided a while back that if things between Takumi and I didn't work out that I was going to raise my child as a single mother."

At the mention of the baby Junko and Kyosuke bit their lip and looked at each other, while the rest of the Black Stone members lowered the eyes – saddened. This action did not go unnoticed by Hachi.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Nana asked, fear consuming her heart at an alarming rate. It couldn't be…

"Hachi…" Nana Osaki started, sadness overwhelming her voice, "There is no baby."

**AN: **Yay!! I'm done with my first Nana Fanfiction! Please review, ne? Remember, more reviews more chapters!!!

Ya ne!


End file.
